THE NEW GIRL
by Mister Honey
Summary: A new girl has arrived and it seems that all the boys want her. Love triangles form, and claws start to come out. *Scandal and competition, betrayal. oo0oh! *stay tuned
1. Prologue: Anne Travares

The New Girl

Note: Events in the 5th book never happened in this story.

DISCLAIMER: All the familiar characters and things belong to J.K. /Anne belongs to me, and so does anything else that sounds unfamiliar.

THESE "" MEANS IT'S ANOTHER PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW. thaaank you.

Anne: Filipino. Harry and Draco both like her. She's from canada, BC.., just moved to London.

---- Black hair, 5"4, inspired by my friends..P

CHAPTER ONE

It was the beginning of another school year for Harry and the others. this time, they were going to their sixth year. Harry, Ron and Hermione were having trouble finding an empty compartment, but managed to find one where Neville was sitting alone. They greeted him as he greeted back, asking them repetitive questions.

Unfortunately for Harry, Draco was in the compartment right across from them. He told Crabbe to leave the door open, so they could listen onto what Harry and the others were saying., just then, he heard someone say to open the door because it was too stuffy and hott. Turned out to be Harry, and when he did open the door, Draco caught his eye, and they just glared at eachother.

A girl was walking through the hallway, she didn't have a clue where she was going, only that she needed to find a seat. She saw two open doors, and assumed that they were both empty. She was about to enter when she saw a blonde boy with two huge disgruntled looking boys.

'Oh, sorry..I didn't think anyone was in here.' she said, feeling embarrassed. She looked at the blonde boy and found that he was staring at her, obviously pleased at what he saw.

'It's alright.' the blonde boy said. 'You can sit with us if you like...it's not full.' he pointed to an empty seat and smiled. She smiled back, but hesitated, she didn't want to sit with a compartment full of boys!

'The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy' and he offered her his hand, and she shook it, still standing in the doorway.

'My name is Anne' she said, trying to smile. It'd be good to make newfriends. Just then, she heard whispering behind her, and turned to see who it was. Then she saw who were in the other compartment. Four boys and a girl. One with glasses, one with extremely red hair, and the other who looked very shy. The girl, she thought had brown hair and was really pretty. Anne didn't know what to do but to smile at them, and they each returned it.

'Excuse me,' she felt someone tap her shoulder, and found a pretty oriental girl smiling at her. 'If you're looking for a seat, do you mind to sit with my friends and i?'

'Oh no, i don't mind.' Anne said, and smiled. 'I'm Anne by the way.'

'Nice to meet you, Anne. I'm Cho Chang.' she beamed.

'I think she's going to be sitting with us, Chang.' It was Draco.

'Why don't you let her decide, Malfoy.' Cho snapped back. Anne gave Cho a meaningful look and apologized to Draco. She followed Cho into another compartment, and found three more girls, who greeted her welcomely.

Cho introduced her to everyone of them; Marrietta, Sam, and Ingrid. for a while, they sat there, talking all about their summer, talking about boys, etc. Anne just listend.

'Um, I hope i'm not being rude, but why is it that we've never seen you before?' cho asked. The other girls stopped chatting to listen.

Anne answered them. 'I'm new here. You see, I'm from Canada, but my father's job moved us here to London. He's part of the Wizardry Government, and my mother is a healer. I did attend a magic school there. during my summer, I received a letter saying that I was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...so now, here I am! but i don't know anybody here...'

'Tell us,' Marrietta began.'What was your school in Canada like? Do you guys use a castle?'

'Pardon?' Anne asked.'We don't use a castle. It's this giant building. I guess you could say modern. We did school stuff, but they taught us magic too." Anne paused, careful not to reveal her secret. " There were about almost five thousand students there. It was really big but they only accepted the children with the magical talents. We didn't care about pure breeds or half breeds or dirty blood.. Not like I heard here...oh, and we also play quidditch.' she finished, and giggled. 'I was the captain and seeker on my team...'

'Really? I'm a seeker too!' cho said excitedly.'Wow! Tell us, did you have houses in your old school too?'

'Houses? uh, we had teams. We were sorted into teams, and we had to stay there for the rest of our educations. The four teams were Memphis, Spurs, Mavericks and Celedon. I was on the Mavericks. You see, we each had our own colors. We were red and gold. Memphis was maroon and black, spurs were green and light green and celedon was silver and green. Um..let's see what else? Oh, yes. Each team was represented by an animal. Our's was the lion, memphis' was the Crane, Spurs' was the badger and then there was the snake, which was the celedon team's'.'

'haha. really? that's pretty much close to ours! except that instead of a crane, its a raven!' sam giggled.

'so tell me all about Hogwarts.' anne said anxiously.

It took practically the whole train ride. They were all laughing and giggling. (But if you're truly a 'Harry Potter' fan, then you'd know all about Hogwarts. :))

000

"It sounds wonderful!" Anne said. "Its just how i pictured a school of wizardry to be!" she felt exasperated.

"We know you'll like it!" Cho, Sam, Marietta and Ingrid said in unison.

'Its brilliant!' cho began. 'Every few weekends, we get to go to Hogsmeade.--- that's a village-- and its fun! You get to see all the different shops, and everything!' The train started to slow down.

Harry and the others had a hard time getting out of the train. Carrying Hedwig's cage and his trunk, it was hard work. He stepped out into the cold night and spotted the girl on the train and he just froze.

'What's wrong mate?' asked Ron.

'N-nothing..i-i was just--' but he broke off, hearing Hagrid's voice.

'Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way, please! C'mon now, don' be shy..'

'Hiya, Hagrid!' Harry beamed.'How was your summer?'

'Oh fine, thanks. An' how are you three?'

'Oh, just bril-li-ant' Hermione grunted, trying to hold Crookshanks down, getting scratched in the job.

Harry watched Hagrid go, followed by a long line of small first years, and his heart skipped a beat. Its was her... Her long, lean body. Her long jet-black hair, her entrancing brown eyes, and that smile. The girl on the train!

' 'Oh, i wish i knew where i was going' anne said to herself.

'Don't worry. Here, come this way.' Cho lead anne onto a carriage, but found that there was no room for her.

'Oh, its alright, you don't have to get out. I'll just find another one..somehow?' Anne got out and bumped into a boy--it was the cute boy with the glasses.

'I'm sorry, excuse me.' she said, but stopped abruptedly, staring at the boy's mysterious eyes.

'It's m-my fault..oh, this carriage seems to be empty. Do you mind sharing it?' the boy asked.

'Oh, no! of course not..I'm Anne' she said with a sweet smile

"And you are?"

Harry heard her ask, as she held out her hand to shake. And Harry shook it.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." and he smiled back at her. "Are you new around here?"

'Yes.." Anne said as she blushed."I came from-"

but the carriage started to go forward, so they both jumped in, but unfortunatley- getting stuck in the doorway during the process. Harry frowned. Oh great, he thought. Just my luck. But he heard her giggle.

"I guess i shouldn't have pigged out on the train then, huh?"

"Wha?"Harry was confused but then got the joke, and joined the laughter. Harry looked around. Hermione laughed merrily, sitting beside Ron, and trying in vain to keep Crookshanks from running away.

"So, where are you from?" Hermione asked Anne, with an interested expression.

Anne was staring out the window, daydreaming. "This place is exactly what I imagined it would be.."

"..-From?"

She was startled, and turned her head in surprise.

"Pardon me?" she asked politely.

"Oh, silly me. I'm sorry" the bushy-haired girl exclaimed."My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and you must know Harry. And you are?"

"I'm Anne Travares." introducing herself, and beamed at Hermione. "I'm sorry. I didn't here your question earlier..did you ask me something?"

Hermione, returning the smile, replied. "Oh, yes. Where are you from?" So, Anne retold her story, where she was from Canada, etc. The people in the carriage stared and listened interestedly. Ron seemed very interested in Canada, and Anne was forced to tell him every single bit of detail.

However, soon the topic came to her personal life.

"Do you-erm-"Harry began. "I mean-ddid you..have a boyfriend?"He seemed to be blushing.

Anne burst into a fit of giggles, and managed to say "I wish I had!"

Harry looked somewhat relieved, and appeared to Anne that he was about to ask her another question, but at this time the carriages stopped.

00000)

Anne entered the beautiful palace and marveled at the marbel staircases. She was kindly lead by Hermione into the Great Hall and was amazed at what she saw. Beautiful decorations, similar colors to the ones of her own teams in her old school, but nothing were as beautiful as what she was seeing now!

"This is awesome!" Anne gleed to Hermione, but she appeared not to have heard. Just then: the door swung open, and a group of scared looking first years entered, along with a prim looking teacher. She paused when she seemed to have noticed Anne.

"Are you Travares, Anne?" the teacher asked, looking down at the long piece of parchment. "Welcome to Hogwarts my dear. I am, by the way, Professor McGonogall." Anne shook her firm grip. "Now would you kindly come along the line, as seeing how you are new to this school, you must certainly be sorted into a house. Was your school system anything like ours?"

"I believe so."Was all Anne could muster up. " A nice girl named Cho already had explained what happens when you're sorted into a-"

" Yes, yes, my dear, now come along." Professor McGonogoll said, already heading to the front of the line.

Anne did as she was told, and calmly but also nervously waited until her name was called.

As she heard the Professor call her name, "Travares, Anne!" her heart skipped a beat. All eyes were on her, and so was all the whispering. She stepped up to the stool and sat down, feeling the hat on her head. She jumped as the hat started to talk.

"Well, well! What have we here?" Anne heard the hat say. "I say, your pretty well knowledged in magic, if I do say so myself?Yes, very ripe! Now..let me see..where to put you, deary? Ah, yes..must be Gryffindor!"

A thundering clap of applause burst out from the scarlett and gold table. Draco saw Harry stare at Anne so gracefully sit down next to that weasel-Weasley. Draco knew what Harry was thinking; he's probably going to ask her out.

"Not if I can help it.." Draco muttered under his breath.

The old wind bag said his same old speech, and then it was all time for them to 'tuck in'. Crabbe, sitting next to Draco, looked like his mouth was so full that the only thing that Draco could do was laugh. He laughed aloud and a few heads turned in his direction -- even Anne's. He caught her eye and she smiled that sexy smile, and Draco smirked back. He was determined to keep their eyes locked until she looked away, so shyly.

At the end of the feast, they all headed back up to their common rooms. Since Draco was a prefect, he had to show the first years where it was. He stayed behind, and by luck, Anne was the last one to leave- following St. Pothead and his groupies. He ran after her and tugged at her robes.

"You know," he said, trying to make his voice sound malicious. "You're pretty cute-for a Gryffindor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anne said defensively.

"Oh, nothing. It's a compliment is all.."Draco said, unsure of what he had just said.

"Um, thanks? I guess..." was what he heard her say. And then he heard that Obnoxious Head Boy say "First years, follow the prefects!" Draco tried to look at Anne apologetically, and ran to the bratty kids but had not succeeded, because he wasn't brought up that way. So, he just left her there.

**A/N: Review? good bad, ok?**


	2. 2

"What was that about?" Anne said out loud, more to herself. She followed the Gryffindors up the staircases, until they came to a picture frame.

"Password?" was what the Fat Lady in the painting said.

"I love your dress!" Anne complimented, not knowing the password at all.

The Fat Lady laughed modestly, and told Anne that it was not the password, but let her in anyway. She heard the prefect explaining the girls and boys rule, and went upstairs to find her dorm room.

She entered and found Hermione in her pajamas.

"Hi, Anne!" Hermione looked pleased. Anne nodded and smiled, then put her siutcases on the empty bed. She looked around the room, and found out that there were two more beds that already had suitcases on them.

"Who else are we bunking with?" Anne asked rather shyly.

Hermione answered her by telling her the two girls' names, Lavender and Parvarti.

"Thy're friendly enough." Hermione said, but looked unsure of herself and grinned.

Harry sat on his bed, discussing his summer with the other boys. Dean was going on about football camp and talking about a team called MANCHESTAR UNITED. (rox:P). And Ron had just finished unpacking when he had just dropped a large school book on his toe, and cried a big gasp.

"Are you OK, mate?" Harry asked, running over to a shocked-looking Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Then everyone laughed.

"Say.." Seamus said rather slyly. "What do you fella's think of that new girl, Anne?"

"She's pretty hott." Dean said, giving thumbs up.

"She's alright..."Neville replied, nervous.

"Well.." Harry said, thinking carefully. He looked around the room and all eyes were on him. "Well, Ron..what do you think of her?"

"She's cute?"was all he said.

"Yeah...cute.." Harry said, but in his mind he thought 'She's beautiful is what you mean!'

Down in the Slytherin common room, Draco was having the same conversation with his dumbfounded lackies.

"What do you guys think about that Anne Travares girl?" Draco demanded.

"She's a Gryffindor!" Pansy shrieked.

"I wasn't asking you, you skank!" Draco turned around to face her, getting obviously annoyed, and felt satisfaction at the look on her face. 'I don't know why I even did it with her!' Draco thought to himself.

"She's..uh..uh.."Crabbe began, looking terribly confused.

"I mean what do you think of HER.." and Draco made a motion with his hands to show the curves on Anne's body, and his stupid friends had gotten his question.

"Go for it, then."Goyle said."You saw her..body! Big breasts and everything! and...her face..isn't so bad..for a Gryffindor!"

"I thought so.."Draco smirked.

The next morning, Anne woke up finding Hermione already dressed.

"Morning.."Anne greeted.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Hermione teased. "Come join us for breakfast! I'll meet you down in the Great Hall?"

Anne nodded and lazily got out of bed. She watched Hermione disappear and slowly started to get dressed.

She headed down and as she entered the Hall, she looked for Hermione.

Anne walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a boy she didn't know.

"You must be Anne?" the boy said. "I'm Seamus." then he winked at her. Anne smiled in reply. She was to sleepy to talk, since she couldn't sleep that night. She heard a girl laugh from behind her.

"Excuse me, Seamus, can I borrow her?" Cho said and pulled her up. "Good morning! Hey, listen. I looked at the schedual this morning and we're having a visit to Hogsmeade next week. Do want to come along with us?"

"Sure! That'd be great!"

"Okay, well, see you! Got to get to class."

Professor McGonogall was handing out the timetables, and handed Anne hers. Herbology.. great..followed by double Defense Against the Dark Arts then Charms..and in the afternoon; Transfiguration and Potions.

Anne always did well in all her subjects, so she didn't think anything of it at first. She saw Hermione coming down from the staircase along with Harry and Ron. Anne called her out, but..

"Hey! Travares!" she heard a voice call out. Anne spun around, meeting Draco.

"You can call me Anne, you know!"

"Well, i could..but dont you just love how it sounds? Travares.." he said with a sexy grin and Anne couldn't help but notice.

"I'd prefer it if you called me by my name."Anne said. Draco reached out and touched her arm.

"Alright..I'm sorry." he said, his hand slowly traveling down her arm. "It won't happen again..ma'am."

Anne was just about to open her mouth to tell Draco to buzz off when she heard

"Buzz of, Malfoy!" Harry said threateningly.

"Why don't you make me, Potter!"

"Well, your bodyguards aren't here to protect you now!" Hermione said. Draco looked around and hurried away. Hermione turned to Anne.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Anne was at a loss for words. "I-don't-I..I guess he was trying to hit on me?"

"Yes of course..."Harry muttered."Well, not next time he won't.."

"Sorry. You said something mate?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "did you hear what I just said? I said I don't think we should leave Anne alone!"

"Well why you tellin' me for?" Ron yelled back.

"She's right!" Harry interupted. "You're not safe. Not with Malfoy snooping around trying to.."

Harry drifted off and thought of a very bitter thought of Malfoy, and he felt better. He looked at Anne and she just blinked. He felt his face burning up and told the rest that they should get to class, just for an excuse for Anne not to stare at him.

Anne followed along and felt Hermione nudge her.

"You fancy Harry, don't you?" she whispered.

"What?" Anne said a little too quickly, and loudly. The boys turned around to look at them. "No!... i don't know..." she said a little more quietly.

Hermione made a face and smiled a knowing smile.

Anne desperately wanted to change the subject.

"What about you?" Anne referred to Hermione and Ron. "Were you two going out?" Hermione clicked her tongue and shrieked a giggle.

"Of course we're not.." she sighed.

Anne's Herbology class was nothing like she learned back at home. Everything was so new to her.

"I love it here!" Anne said to Neville. "Everything is--so--is what it should be!"

The boy Neville looked confused but nodded.

When class was over they headed back to the castle for their DA class.

"You'll love this class." Harry told her. "I know I do!"

Anne smiled and thought to herself ' i have a feeling i will too..'

"Oh, I always loved learing this stuff back at home! It's so..fun!" Anne said matter of factly. Harry just grinned.

The classroom was huge- with amazing paintings on the wall and a wide space where Anne guessed that's where they practiced the spells.

"Welcome all sixth years!" a good looking man said, with a thick Irish accent. "I am Professor James, and I will be your guidance for this year." Hermione's hand shot up.

"Please, professor?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

"Why weren't you at the Feast last night?" Hermione was almost gawking at him.

"Oh, not to worry! I was late, you see, I wanted to arrive on broomstick but i seem to have misplaced it..and.." Professor James was getting off track. "Well! Long story..no time to explain."

Anne looked around the room and saw that practically every girl was hanging on his every word. ' .. but who wouldn't? Who can resist that adorable irish accent and his charming smile..'

The scene in the room practically made Harry sick.

"Great," he heard Ron mutter beside him. "Another pretty boy teacher! Do you think he's anything like that Lockhart?" Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently and Harry realized that Anne was practically entranced by this Professor James. Harry's hand shot straight up.

"Do you think we can do some revision?" Harry asked.

"Revision?" Professor James blinked. "Ah, yes! Very good! You all shall get into groups of at least four-" he paused. The entire class waited for furthur instructions.

"And?" Harry was getting impatient.

"and practice spells on eachother, but make sure you don't hurt them too much!"

The class soon got up to get in groups. Of course, it was He, Ron and Hermione, and when he heard Hermione ask Anne, he felt light as a feather.

'Now wait till she sees what I can do..' Harry thought and smirked.

"It's a good thing that I've read all the books on spells here!" Anne laughed. "At least I know some spells, so watch out!" and she winked.

Hermione was the first, and she chose to stun Ron. "Petrificus Totalus!" and Ron went stiff as a board and fell flat on the floor.

"This will be fun!" Anne said to herself as she watched Ron hit the floor, hard. Next it was Harry's turn: "Expecto Patronum!" and out came what looked like a stag and Anne marvelled. She was having fun.

"Expelliarmus!" and she aimed directly at Harry, and it blasted him all the way to the other side of the room. He was lying unconscious.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione and Ron ran to him and the rest of the class stopped the activity.

"Harry! Are you okay laddie?" Professor James came and took him and carried him to the Hospital wing, Ron behind him.

Anne just stood and watched in horror at the scene before her.

"What have I done?" she panicked. "I wasn't being careful! I should have watched what i was doing!" tears were leaking down her face.

"Why should you watch what you're doing?"

Anne turned to find Hermione there.

"Im sorry! Its all my fault..."It was hard for Anne to talk through the sobs.

Hermione hugged her sympathetically. "It's not your fault." she said. She just pat Anne on the back until she had calmed down.

"Can i tell you something VERY secret?" Anne said quietly.

"What is it?" Hermione sounded sad.

"I don't mean to be conceited or anything," Anne began. "But I'm a very powerful witch. I don't know why! but I guess since i was having so much fun i forgot to conceal my power..."

Hermione listened.

"That's why Harry was blasted to hard at my disarming spell! That's why he's unconscious! I'm too strong..."

"It's a gift! You just have to learn to use it!" Hermione whispered.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise."

000000

Harry woke up seeing Ron beside him.

"Hey mate." Ron said looking worried.

"Hello..What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what? And who're you?" Harry joked. Panick came across Ron's face.

"Relax, Ron! I'm kidding!"

"Don't do that to me!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. But...why am I here?" Harry was anxious to know what happened. All he remembered was Anne shouting a spell and then he'd been hit. Hard. And now he's here.

"Well, Anne shot a disarming spell at you and you flew! And when I came to you, you were already unconscious." Ron explained. "And it's wierd because you didn't hit your head or anything!"

Now Harry remembered. ' so much for showing off...' he thought. Ron studied Harry's face.

"Madam Pomfrey said you should stay here for at least two days.." He said.

Harry's frown deepened.

"Just what I want. It's the first day back and I'm already here!" Harry cried with frustration.

0000000

Anne had been discussing with Hermione throughout their whole lesson with Professor Snape.

"I don't know how to not let everyone know about my.." Anne lowered her voice. "gift."

"You'll figure out something."Hermione coaxed. "If I were you, I'd not want to hide this. I'd show what I could do..and-"

"But you're already the smartest in the year, Hermione! I know that.." interupted Anne.

"Yes well," she said, but didn't finish.

Snape asked them to bring their potions up to the class. Anne was taking it up while Hermione cleaned the cauldron. She headed up and Draco appeared, as cool as ever.

"Hey Travares," Draco said. Anne tried to slip past him, but he countered."No, wait--"

"What is it now Draco. " she sighed. Draco couldn't help but notice her pretty face and those long eyelashes of hers. It looked like she was crying. Before he had time to think he had asked her out to Hogsmeade next weekend. Draco waited for her response but she just blinked.

"That's very nice, but I- I'm already going with---erm...Harry" Anne said, saying out the first person coming into her mind.

'..what am i doing?..' Draco thought to himself.

"Potter?" he managed to say. He laughed out loud. "Saint Pothead? Nice choice." And laughed heartily again.

Anne seemed to go red and then she hurried off and gave the vial. She then hurried off to where Hermione was waiting for her and Draco saw her whisper into Hermione's ear. They both then looked back with disgusted faces and went out the door. He heard a shriek of laughter from behind him.

"Oh, Draco! You got rejected!" Pansy shrieked gleefully. "This is the most hil-"

"why dont you shove a finger up yourself, you slut!" Draco countered

Crabbe and Goyle laughed dumbfoundedly.

"AND Why don't YOU two go get a frigging brain!" Draco rounded on them. He left the class fuming.


	3. 3

Harry stayed in the wing. He'd had frequent visitors: Ron, Hermione, Professor James. He was surprised when he saw Anne at the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Harry motioned for her to take a seat.

"Oh Harry, I'm really sorry! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Doesn't hurt much anyway..."

"Do you remember anything that happened?" She looked really worried. There was an awkward silence and neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"Well, I---" Harry began. He didn't quite know how to say it. "Ron told me what happened, but i--"

"It's all my fault! I just.."Anne had tears going down her face.

"N-no, it's alright. I'm fine."Harry tried to reassure her. Anne got up and hugged Harry, sobbing on his shoulder. Harry was surprised. Like with Cho, he did not know what to do, so he just patted her on the back until she calmed down. "Don't cry! I'm fine, really, look--" He looked into Anne's eyes and couldn't help but blush.

"I'm sorry." she whispered again. Harry wiped the tears from her eyes. It was like they were having a moment together. Harry was arguing to himself wether he should kiss her or not. She just sat there looking at him and he watched. Soon they were getting closer and closer; Harry could feel Anne's breath on his mouth. He turned his head to kiss her, but she slowly turned hers and kissed him on the cheek. " I have to go.."

"Yes, of course. Don't want to be late for dinner!" Harry tried to process what had just happened. He watched her go to the door, and as she did, she smiled one of her smiles and Harry's heart jumped. He smiled back, then she was gone.

2222222NEW CHAPTER

"What just happened?" Anne muttered to herself. '..do i like him? No..wait..urgh! I don't know...' she thought. She was busy trying to figure out if she did or not, and didn't notice taking a step on the stairs until she bumped into someone.

"Watch it you worm! Before I-"Draco spun around so fast and almost hit Anne in the face. She flinched and lost her balance. He tried to catch her. Draco heard Anne gasp and they toppled over and over eachother, falling and falling down the stairs. Everything happened so fast that before they knew it, Draco was on top of her.

"Get off me, please."Anne whispered through heavy breathing.

"I think i like it where I am, thanks." Draco said and laughed. Anne giggled, and pretty soon they were both laughing.

"Lucky no one saw us!" Anne said, still under Draco.

"..you should bump into me more often." Draco teased and said quietly for only her to hear. He studied her face and thought, '..she is realllly pretty..'

He knew Anne saw him watching her and soon she began to look uncormfortable.

"Draco, please get off! I-I--" he heard the panick in her voice. '...why was she being like this?..' he thought getting annoyed.

"No, thanks." Draco said, and went closer to her. "You know, you smell good!"

"Draco, get off me!" her voice sounded really panicked.

"No."

"Get off ME!" and he felt a bang on his chest as if someone had punched him there. He was surprised and then he collapsed right on top of her again. '..fine. if she wants to play then i'll play!...' he thought. Anne had punched him, and it did hurt that much.

"Draco! Get off me! Get off or--"

At that time he felt himself being pulled up by the choker. It was the pretty boy Roger Davies--the Ravenclaw quidditch captain.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" he said dangerously. Draco looked him in the eye and said,

"NO, Davies. Now buzz off." and he shrugged Rogers hand away.

"How about YOU buzz off, before I--"and he raised is quenched fist up and as he did so, yupp you guessed it. Draco ran for his life.

00

Anne watched, still on the floor, as Draco fled in fear.

"THANK you!" she said gratefully to the gorgeous stranger. He offered his hand to help her up.

"Are you alright? Did he DO anything to you?" he said with concern written all over his face.

Anne sighed. '...where have you been all my life!' she thought.

"Oh, no. Well, i fell down the stairs because i bumped into him and--" but she stopped. "It's a long story."

He grinned. "Well, I have time. My name's Roger Davies by the way. I'm in Ravenclaw."

She beamed at him. "And I'm Anne Travares."

So they decided to skip dinner and Roger toured her around the castle, as she told what happened. They also flirted and got to know eachother a bit and Anne felt like she was on cloud nine. She was disappointed to hear that it was his last year here at Hogwarts.

"Then I guess it's my job that you'll have a good time, huh?" she flirted.

"I sure hope its YOUR job." he smiled. "Hey, listen."

'..uh oh..now what?..' Anne thought as her heart sank.

"Did you check the schedual?"Roger asked.

"Um..no, why?" she answered. '...where is this going?..' she said silently.

"Well, we get to go to Hogsmeade--that's a village--next week, and I was wondering if you would, possibly.." Anne saw that his face was turning really red. Her heart rose and she giggled.

"Roger Davies,"she teased."Are you asking me out, like on a date!" He grinned.

"I would, yes. If you would let me finish." he grinned lop-sidedly..

"Sorry."

"Okay," he laughed. "Would it be possible if you wanted to come with me?"

"Sure. That'd be great Roger."

"Splendid. Well, i have to go. I'm a prefect." he said, moving in and openinghis arms.

"Oh, go right ahead!" Anne said, embracing Roger's hug. '..my he has strong arms!..' she thought happily.

Anne headed back to Gryffindor tower and entered into their dormitory. As she changed into her Pj's, and went to sleep, she couldn't help feeling so happy. And just before she fell asleep, she thought, '..this is going to be a PERFECT year.' and the doubts of feelings she'd been having for Harry had drifted away.

Draco couldn't sleep. He hadn't seen Anne, or Davies come to dinner. '..what did they do?..' he thought.

"If that big old brute wants a fight, he'll get one!" he muttered to himself before finally falling asleep.

He woke up the next next morning still a bit angry, and started having doubts about going after Anne or not. '..she's a Griffyndor..' he thought while going to the great hall. He hadn't bothered waking up Crabbe or Goyle. He really didn't seem to want them around anymore. Or anybody else for that matter. '..why am I going through all this trouble for a Griffyndor?..'

He entered and sat down in his usual seat. Draco stared at the big huge gaps that were usually filled with his stupid "friends". He smirked. '..they sure take up alot of space..'

Draco didn't know why he was feeling so down, and as he walked to his Care of Magical Creatures lesson with that big oaf, he ran into Potter.

"Well, if it isn't St. Pothead," Draco sneered. "You out of the Hospital wing already? I thought they'd have to fix your head." Harry glared at him.

"If i didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you look a bit depressed," Harry snapped back. "What's the matter? Teasing me is not as fun as it used to be?" He laughed and started to walk away.

"Well," Draco began. "I think you'd have to be depressed, cause I'm taking Anne to Hogsmeade this weekend!" Harry froze and turned around.

"I wouldn't go around lying to people, Malfoy." Harry said threateningly.

Draco just smirked and he saw a worried look come over Harry's face.

"That's right, Potter! You better be." and Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I thought you were still busy knocking up that ugly old bulldog," Harry said coldly. "What's her name? Parkinsen?" Draco stopped laughing.

"I'll show you-you-" and Draco pulled out his wand. Just as he was pulling his out, Harry already had his in front of Draco's face. "Go ahead then Potter," Draco said, trying not to show the panic in his voice.

Harry just glared at him and he bagan to say, "Selethior Rectur Bombar-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry heard a voice shout as his and Draco's wand flew out of their hands.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" It was Professor James. "You are not to harm eachother in anyway!" and he came in between them. Harry and Draco were still glaring at eachother.

"Now run off to your classes, both of ya." And Harry swore he saw the professor wink at him. As they both started to head to their class, the professor asked,

"Where are you two headin' off to?"

"What's it to you?" Draco said coldly. "You told us to go to our class, you lump!"

"Care of Magical Creatures, sir." Harry answered, and he just realized that Draco was in his class for this one.

"Ah, in the same class, eh?" Professor James said. "Well, I don't trust the both of yous, so I might just have to escort you two down there, in case you try to hurt eachother. Okay? Now, come along, laddies." He lead Harry and Draco down, trying to make conversation, but all Harry did was not answer. Draco didn't either. The professor cleared his throat.

"Now, here ya go. Don' try anything stupid, the both of ya."

Harry was walking to Ron and Hermione when the professor pulled him back.

"Oh, Harry, lad. Don't let Malfoy ge' to your head. Now i'll see ya this afternoon." Professor James headed back up to the castle and Harry watched him. '...what a strange man..' he said silently.

"Hey mate! Nice to see you back on your feet," Ron shouted, interupting Harry's thoughts. The next thing he knew, he was being smothered.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said. "You're alright!"

"Of- course-I'm alright-H-ermi-o-ne" Harry tried to say.

"Shrug off him, you're choking him!" Ron said coming to Harry's rescue. "You never do that to me whenever I get hurt."

"Maybe because I don't have a reason to." Hermione snapped back. Harry rolled his eyes. '..here we go again..'

"Harry?" He heard a sexy voice whisper quietly. He automatically knew who it was.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

"It's nice to see you up again." Anne beamed and winked at him. Harry felt light as a hyppogriff feather.

The class felt like it was going top speed to Harry. He couldn't understand what Hagrid was saying or instructing them to do. Maybe because he was too busy looking Anne to care. But he just saw Draco come up to her.

Anne noticed Harry stealing glimpses at her. She felt uncomfortable. Ever since she met Roger, all her thoughts about having feelings for Harry had evaporated. '..it's hard to believe all this happened in less than a few days..' Anne thought and giggled nervously.

"Oh, Travares," Draco's sexy voice called out to her. "How's about rethinking your answer?"

"What answer, Malfoy?" Anne said coldly.

"You should have the honor of ME taking YOU to Hogsmeade village this weekend."

"And why would i want that honor?" Anne snapped back. She couldn't help but notice Draco's sexy smile as she glared at him.

"You know what, Draco?" she changed her voice to a soft flirty voice that made Harry's head turn, and Draco's face turn pink.

"What?" he smirked.

"I have to thank you, " she paused, and when Draco asked why she said, "Because if it weren't for YOU, and that incident we had, I never would've met Roger." She watched his face go into confuse mode. "So thank's to YOU, he's taking ME to Hogsmeade this weekend." She blew him a flirty kiss and walked away. She noticed the expression on Harry's face as she walked towards them.


	4. 4

The new girl, Part 2

Harry watched as she told off Draco, and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"So Davies is going to take her next weekend?" he asked Hermione.

"I guess so, Harry." she said sympathetically. Harry tried not to seem upset or anything, so when she came over he tried to act happy.

"So," Harry began, searching for words to say. "Y-you're going with Davies, then?"

"Yeah." Anne sighed. It looked to Harry like she was daydreaming.

"Well-I have a date too." Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Who?" the three said in unison. Harry swallowed hard.

"It's a secret." he said. '...now all i have to do is find a date..." he thought.

"Oh great!" Ron cried. "Everyone has a date except me!" Hermione just clicked her tongue, and whispered to Anne.

"What are you two whispering about!" Ron yelled.

"Nothing, Ronald" Hermione sighed. Anne looked shocked at Ron yelling at them.

Harry looked around and caught Draco watching them, giving them a dirty look. As soon as Draco caught his eye, he hurried away.

"He's planning something." Harry said quietly so only Ron could hear.

"Who's planning something?" he asked.

"Malfoy. I think he's up to something." And Harry watched as Anne was laughing at what Hagrid was telling them.

"Honestly," Hermione told Anne on the way up to the castle. "I wish he would open his eyes and grow up!" Anne listened politely as Hermione complained about Ron.

In Transfiguration, they were all learning how to turn garter snakes into a quill. Of course, it was no problem for Hermione. Anne managed to change her snake into a quill, but every time she tried to touch it, it would hiss.

"Ooh.." Parvarti cried as she tried in vain to transfigure her snake. " I really, really don't like this."

"You're not scared of snakes, are you?" Anne asked her.

"I'm terrified!" Parvarti said with a shiver.

"Oh, they're not that scary," Anne replied. "It's kinda cute!" and she giggled. Parvarti looked at Anne like she was crazy.

'...oh great..now she thinks im wierd.." Anne thought dryly.

"Don't mind her," Ron said sympathetically. "Everyone know's she's afraid of snakes."

"You mean the way you're afraid of spiders?" Hermione said coldly. They all laughed and she met Harry's eye. He quickly stopped laughing and looked away. This made Anne feel guilty.

Throughout the whole day, including dinner, it seemed as though Harry was trying to avoid Anne purposely. She tried to make conversation, but he would only answer and walk away. To Anne, it looked like Harry was trying to talk to Parvarti at every chance he got. In dinner, he sat beside her and she had to listen to Ron and Hermione argue through the whole thing.

Just as Anne was to fall asleep she heard Hermione speak.

"Its funny," she began. "Harry's been acting really strange--I mean, ever since he found out you--erm--are going with--"

"Yeah, I know," interupted Anne. "Since when does he sit with Parvarti?"

"AND It's funny," said Hermione with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "In our fourth year, ever since after the Yule Ball, Parvarti's been cold to Harry--I don't blame her--but.." she paused. Anne was eager to listen. '..this sounds interesting...' So for a few minutes she listened about how there was a Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts (Hermione explained what it was), how there was an opening ball and Parvarti was Harry's date. How Harry neglected Parvarti for practically the whole dance, so she ran off with a boy from one of the other schools. And ever since that, she has been sort of cold to Harry.

For the next few days Harry had no luck finding a date to Hogsmeade. He had tried asking Parvarti, but she said she had already made plans with Lavendar. And just by chance he had a stroke of good luck. He met Cho in the hallways--not that he liked her anymore, but it was worth a shot.

"Hello, Harry!" she said smiling.

" 'Lo.." Harry said lazily, then cleared his throat.

"Can I ask you something?" Cho said reluctantly. Harry nodded his head.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" Harry wondered what it was. Cho hesitated.

"That Anne is going with Roger Davies?" she looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"I think so.." he said. She looked shocked.

"But we've already made plans with her! I can't believe it!"

'..its now or never...' Harry thought.

"Erm-Cho..I know this might be a bad time, but.." he hesitated.

"What is it?" she giggled.

"Do you want to come with me? To Hogsmeade, i mean." Harry said, holding his breath.

"I'll tell you what," said Cho. "I have to tell my other friends, but sure I'll go!"

Harry was relieved. The bell rang to signal to go to dinner. And as they said their good byes and sat at their tables, Harry couldn't help himself but to smile. But as he looked around, his smile became a frown. At the Ravenclaw table, their was Anne, sitting with that good for nothing pretty boy, Roger. Harry watched Cho confront her.

Anne was laughing at Roger's joke, and was just about to head to her own table when someone tapped her.

"I'd like a word, please." It was Cho.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked. Cho went on saying that she should have told her that she was going with Roger, because they had already made plans.

"Can I have a say in this?" Roger asked.

"NO!" said both girls in unison.

"Cho, I'm sorry..I forgot!" Anne made those pleading eyes that asked for forgiveness. Cho breathed deep and sighed.

"It's alright" she said quietly, and then all of a sudden looked happy. "I have a date too-anyway."

"Who?" Roger asked before Anne could. Cho looked up and smiled at someone. Anne looked at who she was smiling at.

"Harry?" she said practically choking. Cho just smiled malevolently and sat down. Anne excused herself from the table and headed to the Griffydor table, meeting Harry's gaze, and sat down.

Anne didn't know what she was feeling. Was it jealousy? Nah..it couldn't be. No! don't be jealous! I have Roger already..and he's GORGEOUS.

Anne didn't bother talking in their discussions much. And as they all headed to their common rooms, she went to bed.

000))

Meanwhile, the week passed and soon it was time for the Hogsmeade visit. As usual, Draco would be going with his stupid lackies, but he also managed a hot, but gullible Hufflepuff fourth year girl named Mandy, to come with him.

'Ugh...say..Draco..why are we going in..ugh.." Crabbe struggled to say as Draco lead the way into the Three Broomsticks.

'No one asked you to come along, you big ugly brute!" said Draco irritated. Mandy giggled.

'Say...why you always have to...bring..us..down like that?" Crabbe said sounding hurt.

"Your... changing..mate..." Goyle said.

'Yeah well,' Draco said. '..am i really? what's wrong with me?...' he thought.

"Then why don't you two just leave us ALONE?' Mandy said.

"I'll meet you back in the castle, alright?" said Draco. And at that Mandy took his hand and lead him away.

They sat at a corner table far from the door. It was hard for them to get through because there were so many people.

'There seems to be alot of people here,' said Mandy. Draco nodded. 'It's going to be hard to get some service around here. Do you mind going someplace else?' Draco felt her lead him out into the crispy air. She held her grip as she lead the way, turning corners and entering a small restaurant.

Draco looked around: the dimmed lights, the candles everywhere, some records playing, two people in each table. '..THIS IS A COUPLES HANGOUT...' he desperately thought.

'Come on!' Mandy said, tugging at his arm as they found a table.

'Uh..' Draco said awkwardly. 'Look, you're--" but he stopped as that stupid Davies and Anne walked in. Her face was flushed as Davies took her cloak. Draco watched in disgust as that lame excuse for a wizard, Davies, offer his arm and she shyly took it. As they were going to a table, Anne met his eye and smiled. Draco glared.

He reached over and put his arm around Mandy's shoulder.

'Draco!' she giggled. Draco, looking away, smiled down at his kitten and winked.

'You know,' Mandy whispered. 'You have one drop dead gorgeous smile!' Draco smirked. He hopefully looked up to see if Anne was watching, but she looked busy sharing a drink with that weasel.

'You thirsty, love?' he flirted, whispering in her ear. She blushed. '...might as well get SOME when i have it throwing itself at me...' he thought malevolently.

As they waited for their drinks, Draco decided to steam things up.

'So..' he said. 'You're too hot to be in fourth year..' he reached under the table and rested his hand on her thigh.

'Don't be silly, Draco! I--' but Mandy stopped, panic stricken allover her face. Draco was traveling up her leg.

' Draco s-stop! P-please Draco, don't-'

Draco hushed her ear. 'You know you want me to..' he said, reaching over hungrily to kiss her.

'Stop, you PIG!' Mandy screamed as she fought away from his embrace, then-WHAM. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a sting on his left cheek.

'You slapped me!' Draco shouted. 'You filthy bitch! You slapped me!'

'I should've listened to my friends! I knew you were nothing but perverted pus! You-you-dirty-disgusting-loathsome-'

'Is THERE A PROBLEM HERE!' the owner of the restaurant said in a dangerous voice.

Mandy gave Draco the most evilest look and stormed out. Draco glanced around. Mandy's look didn't compare to the look that Anne was giving him. His heart froze.

'S-sorry' said Draco, as he ran out into the alley. 'What's happening to me? Why do i feel like this!' he yelled out frustratedly.

222222222222222222222222NEW CHAPTER

News seemed to travel fast around the whole school. It seemed that everyone knew about what happened at the LoveShack. As soon as Harry heard this, he laughed his ass off, Ron laughing right beside him.

'Too funny!' Ron said. 'That git got rejected!' and then he burst into another fit of laughter. As the day went by Harry was in a good mood. He even enjoyed his potions class, which was very unusual. Every time he tried to catch Malfoy's eye, Malfoy determinedly looked away, and Harry couldn't hide the great pleasure in his face as he, Ron, Neville, Parvarti and Lavendar were discussing this gossip.

As dinner came Harry's good mood had started to evaporate. He had seen an awful lot of Anne and Roger together that he'd started to get annoyed. He couldn't stand the way they looked at each other; like puppy love.

'Can't they go someplace else and look all crazy?' Seamus said as the couple walked into the Great hall, holding hands. 'Honestly...'

'Looks like SOMEONE's a bit jealous!' Lavender sang. Seamus just shook his head and ignored her.

As they headed upstairs Harry got a hug from behind. He smelled the scent of the perfume and knew automatically who it was

'Cho..' Harry said, feeling a smile come on his face. 'Wot's up?' Their date at Hogsmeade went very well. They got to know eachother and Harry started feeling like he was GLAD that he'd asked her.

'Oh nothing,' said Cho, fluttering her eyelashes. 'Just wanted to sneak up and say hi!'

'Hello!' Harry whispered and pulled her into an embrace that made her turn redder than Ron's hair. As Cho whispered "see you.." into his ear he looked down and kissed her on the forehead. He felt good walking up the stairs, finding Anne watching him and then quickly turning away. '..was she jealous?..' he asked himself. 'oh well..' Now Harry's good mood came back and it took him a while before he could get to sleep.

The next morning Cho surprised Harry by asking him out for the weekend.

'I just had a really nice time..' Cho said shyly, meeting those intense green eyes of his.

'Erm-Of-of course, Cho- that'd be great!' he said.

'Great!' she said, kissing him on the cheek and heading to class.

'What's goin' on with Harry and Cho? Are they a couple now or something?' Anne asked Hermione and eyeing Harry. They discussed this in History of Magic. Hermione stopped taking notes and sighed.

'Maybe.' she said. 'Why?'

Anne looked down and thought "..why DO i care?.." and then she sighed.

'Nevermind..' Anne said. Hermione shrugged and went back to her notes. Anne looked around the room. Neville was sleeping; Parvarti and Lavendar were giggling and whispering; Seamus watched as Dean was drawing; Professor Binns went on and on, not seeming to care; Harry was staring into space (as were many of the other students) and Ron-- he was looking at her--no wait, he was looking at Hermione. Anne smiled at him, as he gulped and looked away.

'psst.. Hermione!' Anne tapped her. Hermione looked up. 'Ron's staring at YOU.' she jerked her head towards his table.

'Ron?' Hermione blinked. 'Why?'

'He has the hotts for you!' said Anne, making a knowing face.

'What?' Hermione giggled.

'Oh, wait. I mean, he FANCIES you! And i know you like him too..' Anne said.

'I do not!' Hermione said. Anne made a look. 'Come on Anne! oh..maybe..a little?

'So!'

'So what?'

'Do something! Ask him out!' Anne said. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ron.

'I can't..it'd be wierd, being bestfriends and all, I think it'd make things worse if we were to-you know- go out.' Hermione said.

'Okay..but you guys OBVIOUSLY ARE attracted to eachother..' Anne said and shrugged. This made Hermione think.

The week went by to Draco like he was an outcast. Every time he passed the corridors, girls would look at him in a disgusted way and start whispering about him. And not only that but guys also seemed to be not scared of him anymore either. This drived him mad!

'Just bugger off, why don't you?' he yelled at the fourth year girls sniggering. Draco could feel his temper rising as the girls walked away, looking back with snobby looks on their faces. He saw a first year ravenclaw trying to stifle a laugh, and he snapped.

'Oh, you think it's funny do you?' Draco said holding the Ravenclaw against the wall, his nose flaring.

'And what--are you--ugh--going to-do-about-ugh-it!' said the small boy in Draco's grasp. The boy chuckled. 'It's not like--umph!-you have your bodyguards--with you to-save your-'

WHAM! Lucky for Draco, the boy was smaller than he was.

'I don't need anyone!' he said to the boy on the floor. The boy lay motionless, but groaned. Draco bent down.

'And if you tell anyone who gave this,' Draco said pointing to the kids black eye. 'You can sure as bloody bet on getting another one.' Draco stooped up and turned the corner.

'Malfoy!' he heard a voice say. 'How DARE you? You-pile of dung, you-'

'I can do whatever I want!' he said, turning to find Cho.

'I will NOT let you get away with hurting a Ravenclaw!' Cho said screaming in his face, her wand at the ready.

Draco smirked. 'Oh? And what are you gonna do? Go to St. Pothead, will you?'

Cho laughed with a twinkle in her eye.

'I don't need ANYONE to fight my battles for me..' she said. 'You're going to PAY.' and she emphasized the word "pay".

'Oh, I'm shak-' he stopped at Cho's wand pointed directly at him.

'Kostyra!' she shouted and Draco saw a blinding light before he felt himself hit the wall-and then the awful buzzing sound pounding into his brain. It got louder and louder. Draco covered his ears and began to scream.

'You think your so tough! You think that you're-' Cho was screaming into his face, but he couldn't hear. The sound was eating away at his brain! And as he screamed louder, the more it ate away at it. It felt to Draco as if it went on for years, and then all of a sudden, it stopped.

'Now you know who you're dealing with!' he heard Cho say as he gasped for air. 'And if you EVER-'

'Is there a problem, miss Chang?' said a dangerous quiet voice.

Draco looked up.

'I demand to know what's going on here, at once!' Professor Snape said threateningly. He stared at Cho for an explanation.

'I-I was just-' she said quietly.

'S-she was helping me, sir.' Draco said breathing deeply. 'I-I couldn't breathe and..'

Cho had a look of surprise and anger on her pretty face.

'Well, get to your common rooms!' said Snape. Draco headed toward the staircases, as did Cho.

At first they walked in silence but Draco said, 'You're lucky I was there to save your sexy ass.' Cho glared at him.

'I'm watching you!' she said, standing inches from his face and then turned to leave. As she was about to descend the stairs she said, 'And just so we're clear-THANKS.'

On the weekend Anne was had nothing to do so she decided to see if Cho was free. Hermione was grouchy, working on her Ancient Runes essay and Harry and Ron were at quidditch practice--as was Roger. She didn't feel like watching anymore quidditch because she thought she had better things to do, like catch up with Cho.

Anne spotted Cho in the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

'You busy today?' she asked.

'Later..but not right now. Why?' Cho asked.

'Dunno. Just wanted to see if you wanna do something?'

'Okay. The other girls have things to do..so it's just you and me!' said Cho and smiled.

As they walked into the breezy air, Cho started the conversation.

'You know what happened to me yesterday!' she said. Anne looked confused and curious.

'What?'

'OK. You know Malfoy, right?' she paused. Anne told her to keep going. 'Well, you'll NEVER GUESS what he did. I've known him ever since he's been here and he's always been such a stupid git!'

'Why? What'd he do? DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU!' Anne cried.

'More like I did something to him!' Cho said and laughed. Anne's confused look made Cho explain.

'While I was heading to the common room after prefect duty I saw Draco PUNCH THE LIGHT OUT of this first year! So I got mad and then-I dunno- I just lost it because he thinks he's the shit and all that-And so I cursed him and it's like he went MENTAL or something--' Cho stopped to breath for more air.

Anne couldn't believe her ears! 'Wait! So you're saying that YOU saw Draco PUNCH a little boy, so you BEAT HIM UP!'

'No!' Cho said looking pleased with herself. 'I cursed him with the "kostyrious" curse. And then he started screaming, and I felt bad-so I stopped and then Pro-'

'Wait! What's the kostyrious curse?' Anne asked. 'Oh-sorry-keep going.'

'It's this sound that pounds into brain-and it hurts! TRUST ME..' Cho paused. 'Well, ANYWAY--Professor Snape came and I thought I was in for it--but guess what happened? Draco made an excuse for me!'

'Draco? But I thought he was an all for nothing-'

'I know! I always thought he was a stupid git who seeked attention. But, maybe, he's not that bad? I mean- if he'd do that..I don't know. I think after that fall in his ego he's been..different.' Cho finished and then stared at Anne.

'Well, I always thought he wasn't THAT BAD..except when it comes to girls. I don't think people take the time to..' Anne commented, trailing off in thought. '...like what I did..'

'Hello? Anne?' Cho said flapping her hand in front of Anne's face.

'Take the time to get to know HIM.' Anne said.

'Well, if he acted more like a-a..person, then maybe.' Cho said as they sat on the grass.

The two girls had quite a nice time, hanging out and catching up. But soon Roger came looking for Anne, and it was time for Cho to get ready for her date. But Anne didn't know about this date until she saw Harry and Cho walking hand in hand in the moonlight as she stared out the window. A sudden feeling came rushing over. It wasn't jealousy but Anne couldn't explain it. She could feel someone watching her as she turned her head to prove her instincts right.

22222222222222222NEW CHAPTER

Draco had been watching her for the longest time. He stared and stared at her and admired her. Her figure, which was hidden by the uniform but he could still see it, her polo that was sort of low that he could see her cleavage; her neck line which looked amazingly sexy to Draco; the way her head tilted as she looked out the window, how her hair hid her eye, how he could see the color of her bra; how her lips went full and pouted. Draco had been drinking (it was a Hogsmeade visit) and when he was drunk, he was a nice guy.

As she met his gaze he licked his lips longingly.

'Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer.' Anne said coldly.

'God your beautiful...' Draco said quietly. Anne looked confused.

'What'd you say?'

'I said "God..your BEAUTIFUL!"' he said again and walked towards her. He stood near her and smelled her perfume, which was fruity and lucious.

'...she smells good too...' Draco thought.

'Geez, Draco! Are you drunk?' coughed Anne, smelling his breath. Draco ignored her and stood closer. Anne looked uncomfortable. Draco looked around and found that they were the only ones in the deserted study hall. Draco stared into her eyes and wanted her SO BADLY. '..shit! Stop it!..' he thought. He swore outloud.

'Excuse me?' Anne said defensively.

'You! This-this is your fault! All your fault!' Draco shouted. 'If only you didn't make me so god-damned turned on all the time, I'd still be ME!'

'What the..?' Anne looked scared.

'I'm always thinking of you and all you seem to do is hate me!'

'I-I don't h-hate you..Draco.I-' she said quietly.

'Do you think it's fun to ALWAYS WANT YOU, but seeing you with that Davies creep?' Draco shouted again. 'Won't you just let me touch you?' he said more quietly.

'Roger is not a creep!' Anne shouted, pushing his hand away from her face. 'And he's not the one that tries to finger innocent girls and'll do anything for sex!' Draco stood silently looking at those eyes.

'D'you really.. think of me.. that way?' he asked with hurt in his eyes. Anne seemed to be taken aback.

'Well, what d'ya want me to think, when you seem to hit on anything that moves!' she said.

'Don't you see that I-..I..-' Draco choked and coughed. He felt like he was gonna throw up. He then turned his back and looked away. He felt Anne's hand on his back as she asked if he was okay. He smirked up at her.

'..there's that sexy smile of his..' Anne thought. '..poor thing..he's so vulnerable..'

'You okay?' she asked again, in a motherly tone.

'It's just hot..' Draco said, getting up and pulling of his robes and then his sweater vest. She eyed him head to toe and felt a sudden rush of excitement throughout her body. His messy sleeked hair, the look of something bothering him in his eyes; his sleeves rolled up, that crooked tie; how his polo was unbuttoned and you could see his chest, all throughout his body. GOD HE HAD A NICE DAMN BODY.

Anne breathed in and started to feel hot herself. As he stared at her she found it hard to look away.

'Well, if you excuse me, I have two essays to finish, so..' Anne finally said and walked to a corner of the room. She turned her back on Draco as she took off her robes as well. She fanned herself and felt a sudden breath on her neck that sent a chill up her spine. Anne gasped as she turned to meet Draco. She found it hard to breath as she looked right down to his chest, all the way down to his muscular six-pack. '...boy..he must work out..' she thought licking her lips and feeling hot and sweaty.

'Don't you see I want you..?' Draco whispered, gently touching her face and making Anne close her eyes. She exhaled and wondered why she felt all excited and hot.

'D-draco..I-' she paused, titling her head and exhaling deeply as Draco's hand slowly traced her jaw line, and felt her neck. As his hot breath blew on her flesh, she trembled with excitement. She felt him slowly kiss her throat and gently kiss her shoulder. At first Anne knew this was wrong but she'd never wanted anything more in her entire like the way she wanted Draco. She slowly let her hand travel down his body and up again, feeling those hard muscles and then bringing her head up to kiss his chest, then lower and lower, gently rubbing her face against his body as she felt even hotter. As he pulled his polo off, her lips hungered for his. He pulled her into a warm embrace, lowering her onto a table and kissed her so desirably it made her lips tingle. Anne felt as if their kisses were forever, unaware of the time passing so quickly. She could taste the alcohol in his breath as he kissed her even more intensely. He kissed her chin, then her throat, and travelled down all through as he unbuttoned her top buttun, kissed her bare skin; unbuttoned the second button, kissed her warm skin and rubbed his face against her chest (not the boobs). Anne thought that Draco must've heard her heart beating rapidly and loudly because her heart felt like a thundering drum.

'Draco, I-' Anne began to say but gasped as his cold hand touched her stomach. Draco looked at her, amused. She pulled him towards her but he abruptedly got up. She got off the table and watched.

'What's wrong?' she asked. Draco answered her with a huge groan and then threw up on the floor, gagging. Anne hastily buttoned her shirt and then went over to him. She patted his back as he coughed and groaned.

Hermione came through the doorway.

'Bloody hell? What's going on?' Hermione asked.

'Draco feels sick.' Anne answered pointing to him. Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

'Well, why's his shirt OFF?' she asked again. Now Anne felt like SHE was going to be sick. '...what WERE we doing?.. omigosh..' she thought nervously. But Anne just shrugged.

'Ugh..that's fowl.' Hemione said in disgust and cleaned up the vomit with a wave of her wand. Draco looked up at Hermione. Now that most of the alcohol had left his system, he was sort of himself.

'What are you doing here Mudblood?' he said coldly.

'What's it to you?' Hermione snapped back. 'Come on, Anne let's go.' Hermione headed towards the door.

Anne grabbed Draco's robes and put it over him.

'See ya, Draco..' she whispered to him and then left with Hermione.

In the corridors, Anne wasn't listening to a word Hermione said. She was too busy thinking about how close she and Draco were to..to. She shuddered at the thought of what was ALMOST. Now all she had to do was avoid the questions Hermione's probably dying to ask. She felt guilty for cheating on Roger like that, and hoped to god that Draco was too drunk to remember anything that had happened.

Anne probably thought that Draco was too wasted to remember anything. But she was wrong. He remembered everything that happened. He could still see how she liked his kisses, how he was turned on by the smell of their sweat together, and the smell of HER. Draco even thought that he could still smell it. Draco thought that his only attraction to her was her body and her face, but was wrong on that account. He found himself thinking of her and that ALMOST incident and finding himself say the words 'love'. This scared Draco tremendously.

'Draco Malfoy doesn't fall in love.!' he said to himself, lying awake in bed. But the more he tried to forget about Anne, the more he desired her. He swore to himself outloud before falling asleep.

The days passed as he watched her from a distance. It seemed to Draco that she was acting normally. It wasn't fair that he was changing when he didn't want to, but SHE seemed her same self. Draco was frustrated with these feelings. He didn't even know WHAT he was feeling and it bothered him, but he was too afraid to find out, knowing deeply in himself that he knew the answer but denying it. Nobody seemed to want to be around him anymore, and he coudn't care less. Draco preferred to be alone anyway.

On the next day of the Hogsmeade visit, he bumped into Anne and her loverboy. She just smiled at him and kept going. '..bloody..she acts like nothing happened!..' he thought, frustrated. Then with a struck of good luck he also managed to bump into Chang and St. Potter.

'Sorry,' Harry said, and realized it was Draco he bumped into. 'Oh, it's you..'

Draco glared at him. 'Watch where you're going next time-Potter!' he said. Cho smiled nervously at him and lead Harry away. Draco stared at the back of Harry's profile, and swore outloud.

'Look's like he's OVER Anne..' he mumbled under his breath, and then thought, '..which I should BE doing..' But as he thought about her, he knew what he had to do.

'I'll get her,' he said to himself. 'No matter what I do, I'll have her!'

Harry was having the time of his life. He didn't NEED Anne to be happy. But how come when he was with Cho, all he could think about is Anne? Harry tried not to let this bother him and tried to pay attention to what Cho was saying, but something that had caught his eye gave him a surprise. There in the dark alley of the Quill Shop, was Ron and Hermione. But they weren't talking, OH BOY, NO. It seemed that Ron and Hermione had finally plucked up the courage to let the other know how they feel about one another, and this didn't surprise him much, because he always knew they fancied eachother.

'Harry? Are you okay?' Cho asked him.

'Erm-y-yeah. C'mon.' he said and took Cho's hand to lead her away. Whatever Ron and Hermione were up to, it was their business. '..maybe they forgot this was a PUBLIC PLACE..' Harry thought and sniggered.

'Do you want to go someplace more private?' he heard Cho ask.

'Ugh-'

'Great! C'mon, then!' she said excitedly as she held his hand firmly. Harry was lead to a deserted gateway, right behind an abandoned building.

'Harry..' Cho said nervously. 'Look, I really like you alot, and I was kinda hoping..' she paused looking serious. 'That we could get more serious?...' Harry felt his mouth hanging open and then closed it. She stepped closer, looking very pretty as she blushed. Harry pulled her chin up as he said, 'You mean like this?' and he kissed her. When they broke apart, Cho still had her eyes closed as she smiled. As she bit her lip, Harry suddenly noticed something. In the shade and the lighting, and when she did that, she reminded Harry of Anne...All of a sudden, Harry took her in his arms and kissed her again. He felt Cho wrap her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss. Her scent reminded him of Anne's shampoo and it made him want her even more, but as Harry got caught up, his common sense left him. He wasn't thinking about Cho anymore...he was thinking about---Anne. He pushed the girl against the wall as he kissed her; starting at her forehead and kissing her nose; gently kissing her lips, kissing the tracing of her neck to her shoulders...kissing her throat as he heard her exhale and giggle with pleasure. She touched his hair and whispered into his ear.

' I really like you, Harry..'

Harry, who looked at his illusion, kissed her passionately and whispered into her ear.

'Anne..I want you..' and then he bit her ear playfully.

'Wait,' she said pushing him away. 'What'd you call me? Anne?'

Harry instantly fell out of his daydream. '..that's not Anne's voice..! it sounds like...' he thought.

'Oh, wait-I-i mean you, Cho!' he said automatically. '..bloody hell..' he thought, and swore outloud.

'You called me Anne!' Cho said pointing a finger at him at storming away.

'No-wait!' Harry said chasing after her. 'Cho!'

'You did!' she said not looking at him. 'I heard you!' Harry found it hard to keep up with her.

'Erm-'

'Wait, what's your name?' she asked coldly.

'Er-H-harry?' he said curiously, meeting Cho's cold gaze.

'Who the bloody hell is that!' she said and then stormed away. 'good-bye.'

Anne sat down across from Harry.

'Cho told me what happened..' she said.

'She did?' Harry answered embarassed.

'Well, not EVERYTHING, but she told me that you guys ain't seeing eachother no more? Why is that?' Anne heard herself ask before she could stop herself.

'I-I'd rather not say..' said Harry, getting redder by the second.

'What happened mate?' Ron asked. Hermione listened curiously.

'N-nothing...' he said, but mouthed to Ron that he'd tell him later.

'C'mon, tell me!' Anne whined.

'Erm-Anne, I have to tell you something...' Hermione said, sounding excited.

'Oh, girl is it gossip?' she asked as Hermione lead her into the staircase hall.

'Well, Ron asked me to Hogsmeade, so I said yes, and then we got...FRIENDLY.' Anne noticed Hermione say this very fast and then start to blush.

'Like, FRIENDLY as can I check your mouth for you, or FRIENDLY as in can i hold your hand friendly?' Anne said getting excited for her friend.

'The first one..' Hermione smiled shyly.

'So,' Anne said putting an arm over her shoulder. 'Details, girl!'

Harry was tossing his scrambled eggs over with his fork. '..well at least Cho didn't TELL HER..' he thought dryly.

'Okay. No girls here, mate. What?' Ron said. Harry groaned.

'You know about my date next Hogsmeade visit with Cho?'

'Yeah..'

'Well, there's not going to be more. THAT'S FOR SURE.' Harry said.

'What happened?' Ron asked curiously.

'Erm-'

Ron's clicked his toungue anxiously.

'Uh..not to toot my own horn here,' Harry began. 'But things got hot. AND I DON'T MEAN the weather.'

'So you went to second base, then?'

'Erm-more like third..' Harry lied. 'But the thing was I wasn't thinking about Cho...I was thinking about---' Harry paused and whispered '--Anne.'

'Anne? When the bloody hell did she get in here? What you talkin' about, mate?'

Harry shushed Ron as he felt Cho's evil stares towards their direction.

'I was thinking of the HER when it was getting HOT.' Harry said embarassed. 'Does that make sense?'

'No, but-'

'Is that bad?' Harry asked his friend.

'Uh-'

'Why would I be thinking of her..' Harry said thinking outloud.

'YOU FANCY HER!' Ron said as if to "DUH!"

'You're crazy!' Harry said.

But deep down, he knew Ron was right.

2222222222222NEW CHAPTER

'..Now's my chance..' Draco thought.

'Oi, Davies!' he said. Roger spun around.

'Oh,' he said. 'It's YOU.'

'Aren't you and Anne Travares together?'

'What's it to you?' he said suspiciously.

'Nothing. Just thought you should know that I saw her snogging with ANOTHER GUY..' Draco shrugged and began to walk away.

'Wait-whaddyou mean?' Roger said grabbing his arm.

'All I'm saying is that she's playing you, mate.' said Draco innocently as he could. He stared determinedly at Roger.

'You're quite the liar I see..' he said suspiciously.

'If you don't mind-' said Draco, as he escaped from Roger's grip. ' I'm just sayin, mate. I don't think it's fair that she's snogging up with some other guy while your here doing-erm-nothing.'

'What a load o' bull..' Roger muttered before walking away.

'Well you don't sound very sure it is!' Draco shouted out. 'Oh, and if anyone asks, YOU HEARD IT FROM POTTER.' He watched as Roger stopped for a moment and then walk away again.

'Mission accomplished..' Draco smirked mischeiviously.

For the whole day Anne had been in the library trying to finish her report for Snape. She was surprised when she heard Roger's voice behind her. She greeted him and was about to kiss him on the cheek when he pulled away.

'Is it true?' Roger asked.

'Uh..is what true?'

'That you were snogging up with some other bloody bloke!' he said looking at the floor. 'Not true-is it?'

'Uh..snogging?'

'Y'know! Getting all FRIENDLY with another guy!' Roger said accusingly, looking at her now.

'Wait-are YOU asking me if I'm CHEATNG on you!' said Anne surprised.

' 'As right!'

'Who the hell told you this?' she said.

'It doesn't matter who-I'm asking if its true!' Roger said hotly. Anne didn't know what to say.

'N-no..of course not!' she said quietly. She watched as Roger's cute face relaxed into a smile.

'Didn't think so..' he said. Anne breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Um..just wondering, but--who-who told you this, anyway?' she asked innocently.

'Oh, I heard it from Potter-or was it Draco? Hm, either way. Don't matter don' it? he answereed. Anne went quiet.

'...Draco? Harry? but why would they say that?...i can see draco doing it...but Harry?..hm...I'm gonna HURT whoever told...' Anne was thinking as she watched Roger reading. She felt that she had almost lost the only person she really liked and was lost in the anger for almost loosing Roger and not to mention her reputation as a girl.

She was lying on her bed, thinking of the reasons why they'd tell. Could it be for revenge? But for what? Was it a joke? Did someone actually see her and Draco? Anne's thoughts came onto the incident that Cho told her. Oh yeah, she knew all about that. She thought it was hilarious when Cho told her that Harry said her name instead of Cho's, but she also felt bad for her friend...maybe Harry likes her, that's why she told Roger? She knew how Draco felt about her already, it was obvious. That was a HUGE mistake what she did with him! Stupid boys! Why did they have to ruin her life? Couldn't they see that she was happy with Roger? Why can't they just leave her alone? THAT'S IT! They both like her! But why her! Argh! Was it because she couldn't help but flirt? W/e. It's in a girls nature!

Anne sighed and found her solution: if she wanted them to finally leave her alone, she knew what she would have to ignore them for a while.

Harry was sitting in a corner of the common room, since Hermione and Ron were "out" somewhere, he found nowhere else to go. Instead, he sat there replaying the quidditch match they had just won. Harry was also thinking of something that had been bothering him for a long time; particularily SOMEONE. It was already half of the school year and he realized JUST NOW that yes he DID in fact fancy Anne.

'..why not?..' he thought to himself. '..nothing wrong with that..'

Everytime he saw her she was always either with Roger or Cho and the gang. And whenever Harry saw her alone, he would try to strike up a conversation but the only thing that would come out of his mouth sounded like something between a grunt and a croak.

During Potions something had caught Harry's eye. He was flipping through a book of potions and found a page containing the Polyjuice Potion, which he had done in his second year (you know this already, but still..its for the story). A plan started to whirl in his mind. A crazy one.

What if he used the Polyjuice Potion to turn into Roger? That way he could come up to Anne and who knows what will happen? Just then Malfoy walked by and seemed to be looking at what Harry's book was laying upon. He quickly shut it and glared at Malfoy to move on.

'Please..' he heard Malfoy mumble. Harry watched as Draco quickly sat down and frantically flipped through his textbook's pages.

STUPID GIT, he thought. The day went quickly and soon Harry found himself getting dressed for bed. He promised himself that he'd start on the potion soon, without anyone's help.

222222222222NEWCHAPTER

Draco lay awake in bed.

'...a Polyjuice Potion...' he said to himself and sneered. 'Then Potter isn't as stupid as he looks.

'I can make it to turn into that Davies...' he thought, getting excited at the the very idea. 'Then I can be with Anne...and then we can..'

He closed his eyes and unknowingly went to sleep and the next morning woke up with his plan still rolling in his mind.

In potions he quickly stole the neccessary ingredients and at the end of the day prepared the Polyjuice Potion. For the entire month he'd watch Anne from a far and waited for the day when that potion would be ready.

A month later the potion was ready and brewing.At lunch he went to speak to Crabbe and Goyle--which he hadn't spoken to in a long time.

'Oy Crabbe, Goyle, how would you two like to do a little mission for me. Like the old times, eh?' he asked.

'Sure Draco!' Crabbe said looking pleased because Draco was finally talking to them again. 'What do you...want us to do?'

'I need you two to go find that Davies git and knock him out and bring him to me-I'll be in our dorm. Got it?'

'Find Davies, knock him out, bring to you...'Goyle struggled to say. 'Got it..'

As Draco waited he thought more of how he would approach Anne the following evening. He was going to act like he was Roger, act like nothing was normal, and before dinner he would lead her away and they would be together. Of course, he would have to take some of the potion with him so as to make sure that he would not transform back to himself. But there was another problem. What would he do to stop Roger from finding them doing whatever they might do? No, he couldn't let that happen. He'll give him a sleeping draght. Yes! That's what he'll do. At that precise moment, Crabbe and Goyle arrived with the knocked out Roger Davies.

'He put up a bi' of a fight..' Goyle said out of breath. Him and Crabbe dropped him roughly onto the floor. Draco grinned malevolently.

'Brilliant.' he said approaching the unconscious Roger, holding out his wand. 'Diffindo!' he whispered and had a chunk of Roger's hair in his hand.

'Why do you need his hair?' Crabbe asked looking terribly confused making him look uglier than neccessary.

'No matter.' Draco said and shrugged, acting as innocent as he could. 'Here. Hide him somewhere-anywhere, and give him this.' Draco threw the sleeping potion vial to Crabbe who caught it clumsily.

'Can we hide him in a broomstick cupboard?' Goyle asked stupidly.

'Yeah whatever, now go! And don't forget to give him that! I will be bloody angry if I see him tonight!' Draco hissed menacingly. He watched as the two thugs carried Roger away. He quickly found the room where he hid his brewing potion and added the hairs.

'Perfect.' he said outloud, pleased at his own genius. He then poured in some of the potion into a water canteen and drank. He choked. It tasted like rotten avacados. He felt a new sudden rush of sensation and felt his skin tingling. Within a moment he looked at his hands. They were a darker shade. He ran to meet his reflection and found Roger staring at him. He grinned. Now his plan was in action. He scattered around the room finding clothes that would fit a body that was smaller than his. (Even though Roger was a quidditch player, his body size and height was nothing compared to Draco's, who was six foot 3 and had a more lean and muscular body.)

'Bloody hell!' he swore out loud. He had forgotten to take Davies' robes. He dashed up the dungeon staircases and went to look for his two thugs. On the way there he unfortunately bumped into Saint Potter.

'Hey Roger!' Harry said.

'What do you want Pott-' Draco began coldly but then froze. He couldn't give himself away. But it appeared that Harry was not listening.

'What's that?' Harry said looking at something over Draco's shoulder.

'What's what?' Draco said, and stupidly fell for it and looked over. He heard Harry whisper something and then he quickly turned his attention onto him.

'What did you say, Potter?' he asked suspiscioulsly.

'N-nothing. I-I gotta go now. Bye!' he said and quickly dashed away, one hand in his robe pocket.

'What the bloody hell?' Draco said getting annoyed and hating Harry even more. Whatever. No time for it now. Where did Crabbe and Goyle hide Roger? He tried a lucky guess and looked into the broomstick cupboard right across from the great hall-where he found him and quickly put on his robes and then went off to find Anne. Halfway down the grounds he paused and took another chug of the potion and nearly choked.

'Roger!' he heard a sexy voice call out. For a second he forgot that he was taking on Roger's persona and kept on drinking.

'Roger!' Anne ran up from behind him, which caused him to nearly choke. 'Didn't you hear me calling you?' she asked and gave him a huge hug which smelled all fruity and turned Draco on.

'Hey, there you are!' he whispered huskily. He lowered his head and kissed her.

Anne felt this kiss was different. She didn't know how, but it WAS different. She broke away and smiled.

'You missed me?' she giggled and teased. Roger made a cute face and kissed her again, playfully. Then it was his turn to break away.

'You wanna walk around for a bit?'

'Yeah, sure.'

They continued down the path and sat near the lake. He held her differently too. Like he wanted her so much, and she smiled to herself. They cuddled and watched the sunset. Then she turned to meet his eyes--which were a deep grey.

'That's funny..' she said as their eyes locked. 'I thought that you're eyes were brown, but right now they look blue-ish grey.' He grinned.

'Maybe they change colour.' he said quietly, challenging her. Her stomach jumped. She didn't know how he was acting different, but she liked it. He held himself differently smiled somehow. His smile was different too- but it looked familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Her head reached up to kiss him and she soon felt his weight on top of her. Roger was never in control like this, and it somehow turned her on. He said he respected her still to do what he was doing to her now, but she wanted him all the same. Her heart felt heavy and her lips tingled as their lips collided and his lips sucked hers deliciously. He kissed her entire face, behind her ear and then her jawline, slowly moving downward. Deja vu seemed to play in her mind when it played something similar to what was happening now, but she pushed it away.

This is with Roger, she thought happily, and wantingly. She was so caught up and exhilarated at the bliss of it all.


End file.
